


Daddy's Boy

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick really enjoys Finnick dressing up, but Finnick isn't a fan. Nick attempts to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

"Now that didn't go as planned."

Nick and Finnick were stuck under a bridge in Savannah Central, waiting out the sirens blaring overhead.

One hour ago, they'd tried to get lunch at a new restaurant, half an hour ago they'd had the cops called on them to try and convince them to pay for said lunch. And now here they were, hiding from the cops, under a bridge. Nick in his best Hogwaiian shirt, Finnick in the suit.

Nick couldn't help but smile at how much it infuriated Finnick to wear the elephant suit. He'd try to pass it off as just being a size thing, but Nick could see how much it frustrated him to be thought of as a child. Of course, that was part of the reason Nick came up with plans involving the elephant suit. Finnick looked adorable in it.

"It would have worked out fine if you hadn't asked for a kiss." Finnick was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, with a deep frown on his face. No doubt he thought it looked intimidating, but the effect made him look petulant, a fact that Nick couldn't resist needling him over.

"Aw, was the big bad fox afraid to kiss his daddy in front of all those mammals?" He bent over to try and pat Finnick's head, but the fennec snapped at him, literally.

"You looking to lose some claws Nick? Try that again." Finnick started to walk off. "You know I can't stand it when you treat me like that."

"But it's not like I'd fit into the suit, no one would buy you as my daddy either." Nick followed. "If you'd stop being so angry about it, maybe we wouldn't be caught so often."

"Stop being angry about it?" Finnick marched back to Nick and started prodding him in the, well, he probably meant it to be Nick's chest. "It's not natural. I'm a grown fox, there's no way I'd be okay with that sort of thing." Nick put his hands up in apology.

"It's fine, I'll figure something else out. I'll try seeing Honey, see if she's got any ideas."

"You do that then. I'll be back at my van, trying to get the stink of loser out of this suit."

 

\---

"Sooooo.... who's my favourite badger?" Nick knew better than to try and play guess who on Honey, covering her eyes would only get him a kick in the groin. Her sheep-defence classes had really been paying off.

"Nick, if this is about being co-signatory on that loan application. The answer's still no. No signatures, who knows who might get hold of it." Honey's place was grungy, even for the nocturnal district. The only light came from a set of red emergency lights built into the walls; which were covered in maps, posters, and charts. Nick took a moment to pluck at the string connecting two pushpins on a map.

"It's not about that, I know you're not going to change your habits. I was just wondering if you had any ideas to raise money another way. I mean, me and Finnick are barely scraping by with the money I put away, and the lunches we work for." Honey gave a disgusted sigh.

"You can't keep being so obvious. You get noticed, I get noticed, and then all of this" she waved at the walls, "gets forgotten, and they take over."

"So no ideas then?"

"Nick, I'm not your personal mastermind. Now scoot. I'm trying to figure out what they're playing at with this drug."

"Drug?" Nick's interest was piqued, he slunk over to see what Honey was working on.

"Yeah, it's that drug they've been selling on the streets. Called Pastor, which is obviously a double blind. It's almost too obvious. Pastor, pasture, Sheep. It all comes back to them." She was sticking a Needle into a bottle of blue liquid, before putting it onto a slide for microscopic examination.

"The domestication drug?" Nick grabbed the bottle from the table. It was an old orange juice bottle, just refilled with the blue liquid. Numerous small vials were scattered around it.

"Domestication's just a fancy term for it. It makes you their slave." Honey laughed. "The stuff makes you so blissed out you'd follow anyone's orders, even a sheep. Every command they give, you can't help but obey. You just don't want to do anything else."

"Wow, that's insane. If you took it, you'd do anything someone asked you do?" Nick started sloshing the liquid about as he thought of the possibilities.

"Yeah, and you'd smile while doing it. I figure they're testing it out before they start dumping it in the water supply. That way they can take over in a single night. I bet that's their plan..." But Nick had already stopped paying attention. He'd thought of a plan of his own.

\---

Two days later, and Nick was knocking on the door to Finnick's van. He didn't even flinch as the bat came out, practically wielding Finnick rather than the other way around. Nick couldn't help but smile at the tiny fox.

"Oh, it's you Nick. What do you want, come up with a new way to make money?" He tossed the bat into the corner of the van, and helped Nick in.

"I wish, I actually just came to apologise for what I put you through. I should have known that the suit and things were such a problem for you." Nick put down a bag on the floor of, and pulled out some energy drink bottles. He passed one to Finnick, as if it were a handshake.

Finnick raised an eyebrow, but accepted the bottle. He opened it up and took a chug of it before Nick could stop him, "Hey, that's powerful stuff!"

"And what, because I'm small I can't handle it? I thought you were here to apologise." Finnick started guzzling it down, as if he had something to prove.

Nick sat himself down on the van's floor and smiled. "Yeah, I was going about this the wrong way. I mean, you're uncomfortable wearing the suit, that makes sense. You don't like kissing me, that's fine."

"So what's your point?"

"Oh, no point. I just came up with something to stop it being a problem. Come here and sit down." Nick patted his lap.

Finnick shrugged and took a seat on Nick's lap, as Nick started to massage his shoulders. "Stop it being a problem? Hah, so I won't have to wear the suit anymore if I don't want to?" He smiled. Nick started increasing the pressure as Finnick started shivering with pleasure.

"Oh, don't worry about that. After all, you do want to wear the suit." Nick started scratching under Finnick's chin, making the fennec gasp in surprise.

"What do you mean Nick, you know I hate that suit. I mean it's small, it's so hot in the summer, I sweat so much in it you'd think it was rutting season." Finnick's smile was increasing as he leaned back against Nick's chest. "I mean, sure I'll wear it if that's what you want, but it's not like I like it."

Nick started running his paws down Finnick's shirt, unbuttoning them. The little fox didn't seem to notice as Nick started scratching his belly, only giving mild moans as Nick's paws started drifting lower and lower.

"But that makes no sense," Nick started Unbuckling Finnick's belt, "after all, you don't need to wear if if you don't want to, do you." Finnick shrugged.

"It's not that bad I suppose. I mean, I guess it does bring out my eyes." Finnick laughed, his voice raising an octave as he did so.

"That's better, I mean, if you just admit you like it, you can get back into the suit right now." Nick finished pulling down Finnick's pants, leaving him just in his underwear. Finnick started to frown, why the hell was he naked?

Nick lifted Finnick up, carrying him over to the suit. "Just say the word, and I'll let you get into your suit, and everything will be fine again."

It hung there, just out of Finnick's reach. His paw went to grab it, but it was true, he couldn't reach it without Nick's assistance now.

"Nick, let me wear the suit." He practically wimpered it. He was hanging almost limp now in Nick's arms.

"Oh no, that's not the words I mean, ask daddy nicely." Nick still hadn't lost his smile, as he kept Finnick just out of reach, as the Finnick tried scrabbling for it.

Finnick took a deep breath and let it release before he replied.

"Please daddy, Finnick wants to wear his suit." He was practically putty in Nick's hands, and looked almost as happy as Nick felt.

Nick gently placed him on the floor of the van, and started taking off Finnick's underwear, as he brought over the suit, and started putting it on over Finnick's naked body. He could feel him shivering at the senstion of the fabric on his fur; he'd always worn his clothes underneath it, and the new feeling was sending the tiny fox into heaven.

Finally, the elephant head was pulled up over Finnick's head. "Thank you... daddy." Finnick said, pleasure mixed with confusion evident on his face. He wasn't sure why it felt so good to call Nick daddy, but Nick could see he was well past caring.

"I'm happy to help my special little boy. Now, who has a kiss for daddy?" Nick leant over, face to face with him. Finnick went to kiss him on the cheek - "No, not there." Nick put his hands on either side of Finnick's face, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

He ran his tongue over Finnick's teeth, feeling the pearly whites he'd so long been denied. He couldn't belive it had been this simple. He could feel Finnick panting with pleasure, could see the front of the elephant suit being pushed away as Finnick's cute pecker started pressing against it. Nick pulled back, enjoying the look of confused shame on Finnick's face. He pointed at Finnick's crotch.

"If I don't take care of that, my little boy will stain his precious suit. And that won't be good." He yanked down the bottom of the suit, letting Finnick's cock spring free, as the fennec moaned at the sudden tugging sensation.

"Don't worry Finnick, your trunk is in good hands." Nick gently pushed Finnick down to the floor, even as the small fox's knees gave out. He took the small but impressive length in his paws, feeling the small swelling of the knot at the base, and then slid it into his mouth.

"Nick... daddy... please..." Finnick's breathing got deeper, as his voice grew more shallow, he barely sounded like himself. No one would recognise the fox spasming into Nick's mouth as one of the most dangerous hustlers in Zootopia.

Nick pulled back, his mouth filled with Finnick's eager seed. "Aww, don't worry champ. A quick spurt is nothing to be ashamed off for a kit." He leant over, cum dripping from his jaws as he drew close to Finnick once more.

"Now give daddy a kiss."

Finnick looked disgusted, but couldn't resist Nick's voice. He pushed himself up with his elbows, meeting Nick's muzzle with his own. Their lips met, and Nick let a a mixture of saliva and his own cum seep into Finnick's mouth.

Nick pulled back, and just looked at Finnick's face -- cum coated his muzzle, having fallen from Nick's jaws. He looked defiled, his eyes were welling with tears, and Nick's satisfaction was replaced with a moment of pity and shame. He immediately went to cradle Finnick in his arms. 

"It's okay, don't worry, you were wonderful." Finnick tried to push back, trying to hide his face; but Nick couldn't tell if it was whether from the shame of what had just happened, or shame of the tears. Nick didn't care either, he just knew Finnick was hurting, and he was the only one who could make it better. He pulled Finnick into a hug, and just sat there, making calming noises as Finnick wept.

After ten minutes, Finnick seemed to calm down, wiping his face on the sleeve of his suit. De-tangling himself from Nick, he pulled himself over to the other side of the van, still not facing Nick.

"Please... go..." Finnick's voice had returned to its earlier deepness, but it was also raw from crying. Nick's heart broke, it wasn't meant to be like this, the Pastor was meant to make it feel good. He'd have to make it better somehow. He reached out towards Finnick, as if to say something, but nothing came to mind...

Nick pulled himself out of the van. He kept repeating to himself, I never meant to hurt him. But it didn't help. He gave one last look at the fennec crouching in the corner of the van, and then shut the door.

\---

"Nick, uh, I have a question for you."

Honey sounded worried, but to be honest, Nick couldn't care less. It had been four days since his... encounter with Finnick, and he still felt terrible. Honey at 4AM, when the ever-present thunder of raindrops on his apartment roof made it already hard to sleep? Nick had to force himself to be friendly. No snarling at her latest conspiracy theory, he reminded himself, she helps you out with ideas and money.

"What's this question which couldn't wait until daytime?" His voice still had a growl in it, as he flung back his bed-covers.

"It's not daytime now?" She went quiet for a moment, checking her clock, Nick guessed. "Oh right, sorry. I lose track of time down here. Anyway," she brushed off her own rudeness as if she'd just gotten him when he was eating or something, "you remember around a week ago, you came over to my set?" Nick's felt his heart skip a beat, the Pastor, of course. If Finnick told her...

"What is it?" He croaked back, quickly pulling on a pair of pants.

"Oh, you know that Pastor stuff I showed you? It's gone missing, and I wanted to check you hadn't seen it." Nick couldn't belive his luck.

"Oh yeah, no I haven't... did you lose track of it? It has been a week." Nick started to relax, and sat back down on the bed.

"Damn, probably. That stuff was expensive. I'd gotten around a month's worth together. I hope it didn't break." A month's worth? Nick paused, remembering the vials surrounding the bottle he'd grabbed. The bottle he'd poured into an energy drink. The energy drink Finnick had drunk the entire load. Shit.

"Uh, what would happen if someone drank that much at once?" He tried to phrase it as a hypothetical, but couldn't help the nervousness creeping into his voice. Fortunately, Honey brushed it off as she did everything which wasn't related to her theories:

"Oh, that's easy, they'd be so hopped up on the stuff they'd pretty much be putty in your paws, so hopped up on pleasure they would barely know what to do with themselves. Pretty insidious stuff." She sounded so pleased with herself, like it was all a matter of fun. Nick cursed himself, what had he done to Finnick. He pulled on his shirt, and started for the door.

"Oh, thanks Honey. I'll phone you back soon, I've gotta run a few errands." He ran to the front door.

"At four in the mornin-" He clicked the phone off. Honey could wait. He had to get to Finnick.

\---

The van was still where it had been parked. Not a good sign. Honey had always tried to impress upon them the idea of never staying in the same place twice and, unlike Nick, Fennick had taken it to heart.

Nick was soaking wet from his dawn run from the Rainforest district, he gave himself a shake, which would help him dry soon and making him feel better, and approached the back doors. He paused for a moment, reflecting that Finnick had asked him, no begged him to go. Should he be doing this?

But he didn't care, he pulled open the doors, and in the dawn light, there was Finnick, sitting in the back of the van, jerking off. The van reeked of cum, the bleach-like odor filling Nick's nostrils, as he took in the sight before him.

Finnick's paws were pumping himself, he barely seemed to notice Nick, a tissues were wadded up all over the van, along with take-out boxes. Nick sighed with relief, at least he wasn't so far gone as to not feed himself. He pulled himself into the van, and shut the doors behind him.

"Finnick, it's me, Nick." He sat down beside him, and took Finnick's shoulders in his paws, attempting to rouse him from his fugue. Finnick looked up at Nick, eyes red from tears or just exhaustion. He fell into Nick's lap, and seemed almost to faint, but before he blanked out, Nick could hear him whisper:

"Daddy."

\---

Nick just sat there with Finnick on his lap, letting an hour drift past. His head was full of questions, what had Finnick been doing? What did he mean saying daddy? Did he hate Nick still? No answers would come until he woke up, so Nick just sat there, stroking Finnick's fur. He tried to force away the thought that this had been exactly what he'd wanted from Finnick, that this was all he'd desired. He'd not wanted it at this cost, he'd simply wanted to make Finnick more... accepting of things.

"Nick," Finnick grunted, his ears twitching under Nick's strokes.

"Are you okay?" Nick didn't want to ask, but knew the longer he put it off, the worse he'd feel.

"Of course I'm not okay!" Finnick's voice was full of hurt and betrayal, Nick cringed. He knew it'd be bad, but... Finnick continued, interrupting Nick's thoughts "It doesn't feel the same as when you did it!"

"What."

"I've tried whacking it in so many different ways, I've tried cumming in my mouth... it just doesn't feel right." Finnick pulled himself up to Nick's chest. "I wore the suit, and couldn't get the same rush. Not without you." He clung to Nick's chest for dear life, unwilling to look up, and unwilling to let go.

Nick felt his prick stir to Finnick's words. He tried to resist it, he'd hurt Finnick last time, and didn't want to do it again. He knew that even if it had felt good, Finnick had pushed him away; and now the Pastor would be wearing off, there'd be nothing left to help.

"Finnick, please..." He tried to pull Finnick's paws off his shirt, tried to pull himself away before he did something they'd both regret.

Finnick looked at Nick, finally facing him. His face wasn't filled with fear, or tears any more. He looked hungry, desperate as he pulled himself closer to Nick's face. Finnick kissed Nick, taking him by surprise. "Please daddy, help me cum." He begged.

Fuck.

Nick couldn't resist, his cock was already straining itself under his pants. He looked around the van, and spotted the bag he'd left, still unopened from four days previous. He smiled. 

"Go get daddy's bag." He slapped Finnick's butt, causing him to jump. Finnick quickly moved to the bag, stepping over the piles of crusted tissues. He brought it back and handed it over to Nick, who patted Finnick on the head. "Good boy."

Nick opened the bag, he'd remembered when he'd packed this stuff. Thinking it was a longshot even then. It was his old Junior Ranger-Scouts uniform. He'd kept it all these years as a memory of what had been done to him, but this... this would be much better. "Alright sweetie, daddy needs you to strip." Nick waved a finger at Finnick's shorts and top. Finnick began stripping, but stopped when he reached his underwear, pausing, as if waiting for Nick's okay. Nick couldn't help but feel proud. "All the way, there's a good boy."

When Finnick was naked, hiding his already hardening cock with his hands, Nick stood up. He walked around Finnick, watching him with his paw on his chin, as if trying to decide the best angle to attack him from. Satisfied that Finnick wasn't about to run, Nick pointed at the uniform on the van's floor. "Put that on, and you'll make daddy very happy."

Finnick slowly slid on the shorts, letting his tail poke itself out the hole in the back with care, wagging swiftly in anticipation. Nick couldn't help but be pleased at this, it was better than he'd dared hope. While he'd enjoyed pushing Finnick originally, seeing him even more eager to please his daddy. Nick took a deep breath, considering the acrid stench of cum just proof of how good this was going to be.

Finnick was doing up the buttons on the shirt when Nick bent down, bringing out the red handkerchief from his pocket. Tying it around Finnick's neck, he then stepped back. "Give daddy a salute," Nick beamed with pride as Finnick did so, still with a trace of shame as his tail whipped back and forth with a mix of anxiety and elation.

"Now it's time for daddy to take his big guy for a walk." Nick grabbed Finnick's paw and went over to the door of the van, pushing them open as Finnick tried to protest. "Oh come now, you look so sweet I want to show off my boy to everyone. Nick stepped out of the van, and turned around to pull Finnick out with one hand under each arm. "Plus, that place was starting to smell, and I figured some fresh air would do you some good."

Pulling Finnick by one hand, Nick walked along the back alleys, enjoying the sight of Finnick trying to hide the tent in his shorts as his little prick kept rubbing up against the fabric. Willingness was great, but that little sense of shame and panic kept things exciting. Nick's own cock was pressed against his jeans, he'd forgotten to put on pants in his haste, but instead of shame it brought him even more happiness.

Nick was still careful to avoid the routes heavy with foot traffic, keeping their distance from other walkers in the early morning light. He led Finnick all the way to a park, which was always quiet at this time of day. He pointed over to the toilets, across the park and whispered to Finnick, "Do you think you can make it there?" Finnick nodded, and they walked briskly across the dew soaked grass.

\---

The toilets amplified the morning chill, but they at least provided privacy for Nick and Fennick, who seemed about to burst out of his shorts. Nick wasted no time pulling them down, and admiring his handiwork. Finnick's cock seemed about to burst. "Please daddy, please suck me off." Finnick begged, but Nick just placed a finger on his lips.

"Not this time," he span Finnick around and led him to a cubicle. Nick pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet seat. Gesturing at his prick, Nick grinned, hungrily. "Want to sit on my lap?"

Covering his butt in shame, Finnick just gave a quick nod, and edged towards Nick. Growing impatient, Nick bent over, enjoying the feeling of his cock pressing against his shirt as he picked Finnick up. He let Finnick position himself over the tip of his cock, gently pressing it against his ass, letting it prod his asshole. This was a level of temptation Nick couldn't resist, and he pushed himself into Finnick, who let loose a yelp of pleasure, 

"Oh Nick, Daddy," Finnick panted, pushing himself backwards into Nick's chest. "Please do it harder." He was trying to put on a falsetto, which made Nick smirk. He didn't ned to do that to please him, he enjoyed the deep voice ringing out from Finnick's tiny body... but this was a sign of how much Finnick wanted -- no needed him. How much he'd do to please him. Nick was happy to oblige.

Nick started lifting Finnick up, then letting him fall; letting gravity to the work as Finnick kept pushing back onto his cock, the fennec's own prick bouncing with the movement; Nick knew neither could hold on for long. Still, he wasn't about to give in. He started to stand up, lifting Finnick along with him as he started pumping away.

Holding Finnick by his arms, practically immobilized him; he was Nick's prisoner, his toy, his puppet; and from his grunts of pleasure, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, Nick pushed himself fully into Fennick, and felt his knot swell to keep them tied. Just in time, he thought, as he gave into his orgasm, sending spurt after spurt of thick cum into Finnick's ass. Finnick was giving as good as he got, his own prick bursting into ropes of cum which fell upon the floor. Nick collapsed back onto the toilet, exhaustion catching up with him as Finnick fell against his chest -- still spurting, but this time it was falling backwards onto his shirt.

Not about to let precious cum go to waste, Finnick started scooping it up off his chest, and licking it off his claws. Nick grinned, what a good little boy I've trained, he thought to himself; but he really should learn to share. He took a firm grip of Finnick's paw and kissed it, letting the warm cum coat his lips at Finnick stared up with Nick in... awe?

"Daddy, nick." Finnick seemed embarrassed now he'd spurt his load over the floor. "Uh, can we do this again sometime?" He leaned back, and Nick started to stroke his fur, exhaustion and the knot keeping them both connected in bliss.

"Nothing would make me happier, son."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the second Pastor Fic.
> 
> Honey Badger, as Nick and Finnick's friend, was a perfect source to provide Nick with Pastor; however she didn't seem likely to go along with it.
> 
> I couldn't really justify Nick redrugging Finnick, or him still being drugged after the length of time I'd wanted to leave between the two sessions. Of course, him trying to get the same high he felt during the first session provided a fun option.


End file.
